irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Larissa
Larissa was a contestant in Epicvivor: Midway Island. She is most remembered for being in a relationship with a robot, Optimus Prime, and also for being quite boring. She was slated to be a returnee for Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites - however, she was invited to a pool party, and missed Day 1 of the game. She was then replaced with an alternate. Larissa returned to play in Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains. She was a member of the Heroes tribe and was the first person voted out, placing 13th. As a stunt casting choice, Larissa competed alongside Epicvivor veteran Nolan in Nalyd's Survivor: Samoa - The Hell With It. After a controversial twist where cumulative votes for "Tribe Captain" throughout the season became Jury votes, Larissa was crowned the Sole Survivor in a 8-5 vote against Nolan. Bio Epicvivor: Midway Island Name (Age): Larissa (19) Inspiration in Life: My family, God, and especially my mom. Hobbies: In my free time, I jog, play tennis, and I'm a serious bookworm. Pet Peeves: People who chew with their mouth open. Yuck! 3 Words to Describe You: Determined, flirty, athletic. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) My family out there with me. 2) Hair dye. 3) A mirror! SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: I'm a lot like Amanda Kimmel from Survivor: Gabon. We're both strong women who work for what they want. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: To have a fun outdoors experience and meet new people. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: Because I'm a versatile woman who can do many things. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I have good social skills that can take me far. Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains Name (Age): Larissa (21) Previous Season: Epicvivor: Midway Island/4th Place Inspiration in Life: Still my mom! Hobbies: Obviously I keep up with Epicvivor, but I do mostly charity events. Pet Peeves: Cynical people and pessimists. The glass is always half full. 3 Words to Describe You: Fierce, smart, quick. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) Food, food, food! 2) A hair dryer. 3) Access to a shower. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Myself. But in all seriousness, right now, probably Ciera Eastin from Survivor: One World. She did what she had to do to get herself far in the game. And that's what I did. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: To show that if I didn't vote myself out, I would have won the game, I think. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I've learned from my mistakes and know what to expect! Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I think I read people well, and I click with them. The social game is everything! Nalyd's Survivor: Samoa Name (Age): Larissa (22) Inspiration in Life: My mom! And probably Emma from Epicvivor. They're both strong, competitive women who I respect a lot. Hobbies: I recently decided to go for a PhD, but before that, I've gone to a lot of charity events for reality TV. Pet Peeves: People who are downers! I like to be positive, especially in competitions. It's a game! 3 Words to Describe You: Fun, fresh, fierce. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) Definitely a candy bar! 2) Fresh clothes. 3) Perfume. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: If I had to pick, I'd shockingly choose Jefra Bland from Survivor: San Juan del Sur. We're both honest girls who stick to their morals. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I'm competing on this show to prove that never giving up will give you the win. Why You Think You’ll “Survive” SURVIVOR: I've lost twice on other shows. I can do it this time! Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I think people like talking to me, hopefully. If people like you, they won't vote for you. Trivia *She was played by CK.